I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to traps for capturing small animals such as rats, mice and other rodents. The invention provides a mechanism for trapping the animals alive and without injury, and for transporting animals once they have been trapped. The invention hides the trapped animals from view yet provides an indication of whether an animal has been trapped.
II. Related Art
Numerous traps have been provided over the years. A number of these, including those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,448 to Anthony J. Souza and U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,616 to Gilbert T. Kaufman et al are designed to humanely trap the animals. The Souza trap is a repeating trap. In other words, a plurality of animals can be trapped without resetting the trap. However, the Souza trap does not include an indicator signaling whether the trap has captured an animal. While Kaufman et al includes an indicator signaling the presence of an animal in the trap, it is not a repeating trap. Once a first animal has been captured, no second animal can be captured until the first animal is removed and the Kaufman trap is reset.